Kissed By a Rose on the Grey
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Eleanor Mayu Hyuuga is a lonely 16-year old Japanese-British girl, born with a powerful, spiritual gift. She watched her friend die, and now she's been appointed by the ruler of the Spirit World to be a Spirit Detective, and her friend's partner. Little does she know, her knowledge of Japanese spirits and folklore is about to come into good use, and not an annoyance to everyone.
1. Surprised to be Dead

Surprised to be Dead.

* * *

 _ **"I hate this school! I hate this town!"**_

 _ **A soccer ball...**_

 _ **"Listen, kid! That's dangerous! There are cars going by that will splatter you on the pavement!"**_

 _ **A young boy laughing at a young teen acting like a monkey jester. A green uniform.**_

 _ **I know that uniform...**_

 _ **"It's not safe playing ball around here. You understand?"**_

 _ **The ball flies into the road. The boy follows after it.**_

 _ **"Watch out, kid! Don't go on to the road!"**_

 _ **A red car drives toward the boy with minimum control.**_

 _ **The teen charges in and pushes the boy out of the way...**_

 _ ***CRASH***_

* * *

"Yusuke!" I woke up, sitting up and gasping.

I caught my breath and calmed myself down from the nightmare, wiping the cold sweat from my forehead. That's the third time I've had that nightmare this week. It must mean something will happen.

My name is Eleanor Mayu Hyuuga. I'm 16 years old and have lived in Japan since I was 8 years old, I was born in Great Britain. My mother was British and my father was Japanese.

I looked at my bedside clock. 7:30 am. Only half an hour till school. I got out of bed and made my way to the shared bathroom. I performed my morning routine: brush my teeth, brush my short dark brunette hair, wash my pale Caucasian, freckled face and putting my glasses over my hazel-nearly green.

Once done, I re-entered my room and got dressed into my school uniform, which consisted of a white sailor shirt with a red neckerchief and dark blue trimmings, a dark blue skirt (Which I'm not very fond of) with black leggings underneath, whits socks and black shoes.

Once dressed and ready for school, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch from the fridge and gave my mother a good-bye kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, Mum." I farewelled, as I made for the door.

"Have a good day, Ellie." She waved, as I closed the door of our apartment.

I left the apartment building and made my way to school; Sarayashiki Junior High School. I was able to make it to class just five minutes before the first bell rang. The reason I'm in Junior High School while being 16 years old is not because I'm stupid, but because I'm finishing this semester.

Today's lessons went by quite quckly. Of course, the principle, Takenaka-Sama, was calling Yusuke Urameshi to his office all morning. Of course, Yusuke won't answer. He's not the type to pay attention to his elders, including his own mother.

I quietly sighed and looked out the window to see a young teen, in a green uniform, walking out of the school gate, and a senior catching after him.

The teen was Yusuke Urameshi. Slick black hair, gelled back with green gel. Brown eyes. And light peach skin compared to my pale white skin. He is rumored to be the most ruthless punk in the entire school, making the most feared student in the school.

But that was just his exterior, due to having a rough childhood. On the inside, he's actually a nice guy. It just takes a while for him to warm up to you.

The senior was the school principle, Takenaka-Sama. He's fair and sweet to the students. Especially to Yusuke. Like a father figure kind of guy.

Takenaka-Sama grabbed Yusuke's ear and dragged him toward school. However, Yusuke gave him the slip with a fake ear. Then Yusuke left.

I quietly sighed and returned my attention to the lesson. Simple science class about combustion and distillation.

Half-way through class, there was a knock on the class door.

"The door's open." The teacher called.

The door opened to reveal to be Takenaka-Sama. He was rubbing his back in pain.

"Mr. Takanaka. What can I do for you?" The teacher asked.

"Is Miss. Hyuuga in class today?" Takenaka-Sama asked, looking across the class.

I stood up from my desk, so he can see me from the back, "Yes, sir?"

Takenaka-Sama looked at me, "I have a special task for you."

"Let me guess. It's about Urameshi?" I guessed.

He nodded, "Yes. I need you to find him and bring him back, so we can talk."

I nodded and left the school to look for Yusuke. I searched the streets until I heard laughter. I turned and saw a kid laughing at someone acting like a dancing monkey.

The monkey turned out to be Yusuke. He gave a soccer ball back to the kid, "Alright. Now go ahead and get lost. It's not safe playing ball around here. You understand?"

A cold shiver ran up my spine. That was the same thing Yusuke said in my nightmare. The boy took the ball and ran off. Yusuke took the crosswalk to the other side of the street.

"Yusuke!" I called, as I ran up to him.

Yusuke turned to me, "Oh. Hey, Ellie. What's up?"

"Not much. I was just looking for you, actually." I told him with a small smile.

Yusuke's smile fell, "Don't tell me. The Old Man sent you to find me."

I shrugged, "Pretty much. But, I'm also worried about you."

"Why?" He asked, then he saw the boy playing with his ball again, "Damn it. What's the use?" Then sighed, "The kid can get smashed by a car for all I care."

"Come on, Yusuke. You don't mean that." I put my hands behind my back.

Yusuke glared at me, "Stop reading me like I'm some book! You think you know me, but you don't!"

"I know enough." I pointed out, unfazed by his threat.

Then we saw the boy kick the soccer ball onto the road. The kid climbed through the railing onto the road.

"Whoa! Watch out, kid! Don't go into the road!" Yusuke shouted.

We heard tires and a red car was driving toward the boy, out of control. A memory of my younger sister's death froze me motionless.

Yusuke charged toward the boy and pushed him out of the way. The red car hit Yusuke and threw him over the roof. My blood ran cold. My heart stopped and my muscles froze.

"YUSUKE!"

I ran onto the road and toward my friend, "Yusuke? Can you hear me?" I shook his shoulders, "Yusuke Urameshi, don't fool with me."

"We better call in for an ambulance." An adult shouted from behind me.

Tears welled up in my eyes. My nightmare came into reality. Yusuke suffered the same fate as my younger sister. I hugged myself and completely shut everything out. I couldn't talk. I couldn't hear. I couldn't move.

The ambulance and paramedics arrived. I felt one of the police officers throw a blanket around me and lead me away from the scene.

"Hey, Miss? Can you hear me?" He asked me. I refused to answer.

"Listen, you're not in trouble. I just need to ask a few questions." He told me, "Is that okay?"

Again, I stayed silent. Then I heard a familiar voice shout from the road, " _Hey! I'm right here!_ "

I lifted my head and looked at the scene, as the other paramedics carry Yusuke's body into the ambulance. I saw Yusuke standing before the paramedic.

" _Whoa! You think you can do whatever you want, just because you've got that stupid uniform on?!_ " Yusuke shouted, following the paramedic, " _You can't just write me off!_ " Then he aimed a punch, " _Listen to me!_ "

He punched the medic, but he phased right through him and flew into the air. A ghost! Yusuke has become a ghost.

Why am I staying so calm? I've been able to see, hear and talk to spirits of the dead for as long as I can remember. I can also sense things that normal people can't. Such as emotions, the presence of demons, even sense when something bad is gonna happen. It's why I don't have many friends. They think I'm a freak, or a demon.

With that, the paramedics left the scene, so the police could clean up the mess.

"Miss? Do you know your parents' phone number, so they can pick you up?" The officer asked me.

I stood up and made my way home.

"I'm home." I called, as I entered and closed the door behind me.

No reply. Mum must still be at work. Once I got changed into my casual attire and sat down in the living room, the door knocked.

I sat up and walked over to the door to answer. It was a group of men in black.

The middle man bowed in greeting, "Greetings. We are here to extend an invitation. Are you Miss. Eleanor Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I am." I bowed back, "An invitation, sir?"

"Yes. An invitation to the wake of a Mr. Yusuke Urameshi." He answered, "We believe he was a friend of yours."

I nodded, "Yes. He was." Then shook my head, "But I'm afraid I must decline your invitation. The offer was very kind, though."

He bowed, "We understand your decision. Have a nice evening."

"You too." I bowed back.

The men left and I closed the door. I entered my room and sat on my bed. My pent up anger and frustration started to surface. My heart felt like it was being squeezed. Tears started falling down my face. My grip around my arms tightened and I seethed my teeth.

"Why take Yusuke? He wasn't ready to go." I sobbed, "You should have taken me. Let me join my sister." I hugged my knees closer to my chest, "Yusuke Urameshi... You're such an idiot!"

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night...***_

" _Ellie?_ " " _Ellie, wake up..._ "

"Yusuke?" I asked, waking up. I felt a cold puddle under my cheek. I cried myself to sleep again.

"No, silly. It's me." A familiar voice answered from in front of me.

I looked and saw a smiling boy's face with green eyes and long red hair. He wore a red-ish pink school uniform.

I sat up and adjusted my glasses, "Shuichi? What are you doing here?"

Shuichi Minamino has been my friend since my childhood, back in England. He was my pen-pal. Intelligent as he is kind. Gentleman-like as he is intelligent. Which is very.

"Your mother called me over." He answered, "After hearing your friend died, I thought you could use a shoulder to cry on."

I placed my hand over my heart, "It hurts, Shuichi. He suffered the same fate as Sammy. I couldn't go to his wake."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and fought back fresh tears.

 _Yusuke... If you can hear me... Please come back. You have no clue how much we miss you down here. Please..._

 _ **I will...**_


	2. A Trial Toward Resurrection

Koenma of the Spirit Realm: A Trial Toward Resurrection.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

It's been a long day, since Yusuke's accident and wake. I'm still shaken from the events. It was very sweet that Shuichi came over to see me, but it didn't help. Every time the thought comes to me, my anger and frustration builds up again.

This is unbelievable!

I decided to turn in for the night. I changed into my pjs, tucked myself into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ ***Dream***_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a large field of flowers. But something was off. The sky looked like there was a constant storm, or on fire. I was standing on top of a small lake. My feet was literally touching the cold water.

" _Where am I?_ " I wondered.

Then something was walking into my sight. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. Three shadowed figures. All of them were men. Two tall and one quite small. One of them looked familiar.

Three items appeared in front of them. An orb, a mirror and a sword. The figure behind the mirror grew ears and a tail. Like an animal spirit or a demon. And the short figure behind the sword was engulfed by fire, but he was unfazed.

What could this mean? What does this have to do with me? Is this another vision?

The water began splashing around me and four large hands grabbed me. Dragging me into the water.

" _Ellie... Ellie, wake up. Eleanor!_ "

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. Fourth time I woke up from a dream in sweat. These dreams have been getting more intense since I came to Japan. Why do these dreams plague my mind? What's happening to me?

Once calmed down, I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes again.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day...***_

Today was a weekend, and I've caught up with my homework, so my mother thought it would be good for me to get some fresh air.

So, I did what normal girls do, hang out with friends, or just wonder the street because I have not many friends. But I do have spirits I can visit.

I grabbed a sakura flower from my mother's garden and made my way to a street. Upon a streetlamp, there were bouquet of flowers and a photo of a young girl. Her parents were here this morning.

I placed the flower and smiled at the photo, "Hey, Suzuki. How are you feeling today?"

Suzuki appeared behind the streetlamp. She was a girl of 6. Her hair was black in a ponytail, and her eyes were an ocean blue. She died in a shooting. A bullet went astray and hit her, when she was on her way home.

" _I've been alright, Miss. Ellie._ " She answered with a smile, " _You brought my favorite flower again._ "

I giggled, "I can change my present, if you'd like."

She giggled and thought for a second, " _Pocky has always been my favorite treat. Can you get me one tonight?_ "

"Your wish is my command, dear." I answered with a bow.

With that, she vanished and I continued with my stroll down the street. I felt a chill up my spine and I looked up. Flying overhead, I saw a girl in a pink kimono, with blue hair, riding an ore. And...

"Yusuke?" I tilted my head.

I followed after them and found them floating over Kazuma's head. Kazuma froze in his tracks.

Kazuma Kuwabara is a fellow classmate, around the same age as Yusuke. He's tall with a very strong face. Probably from all those fights with Yusuke. He has ginger hair, styled like an Elvis Pressly quiff, and brown eyes. He was wearing his blue uniform.

I call him Kazuma because he always calls me by my last name. So it's fair I call him by his first name, although he prefers to be called by his last name. Makes him sound tough.

Kazuma turned and saw me. I waved, "Hey, Kazuma."

"Hyuuga? What are you doing here?" He asked me, "I thought you'd be at home."

"My mother thought I could use some fresh air." I answered casually, then asked, "You alright? You look spooked."

"I'm feeling a chill." Kazuma answered, calming down a bit.

"Gee. Maybe it's the flu?" One of Kazuma's friends suggested.

Kazuma shook his head, "I doubt it."

"You're getting that tickle again, aren't you?" I asked.

Kazuma's friend looked at me, "The 'Tickle'?"

Another friend nodded, "That's what we call it, when Kuwabara's detecting there's ghosts around."

Kazuma nodded, "Yeah. It's true. I've had The Tickle since I was in kindergarden. Voices chasing me all my life. Scary old women whispering things in my dreams. Sometimes they're nice. Other times they're not. I think it's 'cause they think I'm some kind of natural leader."

" _That's a surprise. That goof actually has a purpose?_ " I heard Yusuke ask.

Kazuma turned behind him and looked around. I shrugged my shoulders, "Or you're very easy to talk to."

Kazuma turned to me, "Hyuuga, you can see the ghosts, can't ya?" He put his hands over my shoulders, "Where are they? Who is it this time?"

I looked above his head and saw the girl and Yusuke, "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"Why? Is it that old lady with the axe again?" Kazuma's friend asked me.

I shook my head, "Mm-mm. Much younger, and he's not alone."

"There's two of them?" Kazuma exclaimed.

" _Ellie can see us? How is that possible?_ " Yusuke exclaimed.

" _Looks like you have two options. Which one would you pick?_ " The girl asked.

I looked at Kazuma and he froze stiff, with his hands still on my shoulder.

I tilted my head at the boy, "Kazuma?"

"What's wrong, man?" One of his friends asked.

"You look a little pale." Another friend noticed.

The third called, "Earth to Kuwabara!"

Kazuma didn't reply or move. I waved my hand over his face. No response, it was like he was shut down, or something. Then I felt a presense enter Kazuma's body and the look in his eyes changed.

Kazuma blinked and looked himself over. He smiled and laughed, "Hey, check me out! I'm inside Kuwabara! Feeling smooth."

I raised a brow in suspision. He was acting like someone very familiar.

"Looks like he's back to normal." Kazuma's friend noted.

Kazuma looked at me, "Ellie, do you know where I can find Keiko? I need to tell her something."

I blinked in surprise, "You called me Ellie."

"I don't have time to explain." He told me, "Have you seen her or not?"

"Last time I saw Keiko, she was home. If she's not there she'll be somewhere in town." I answered honestly.

"Thanks. I owe you one." He smiled, then charged through his friends, "Outta my way, punks! Now!"

Then he ran down the street. The way he spoke to me. That feeling I sensed from him. It was like it wasn't Kazuma anymore.

"So much for normal..." The friend commented.

I narrowed my eyes at the running boy down the street. Kazuma never called me by my first name. Let alone my nickname, "Yusuke..."

I shook my head and returned to what I was doing before I bumped into Kazuma. I walked to the grocery store and bought a packet of pockey and a small bouquet of nadeshiko. Then made my way to Suzuki's streetlamp.

I put the pockey and bouquet upon the base and smiled, "Here's your pokey, Suzuki. And a bouquet of nadeshiko."

A force gave me the nadeshiko back. Suzuki's voice spoke, " _Keep them. You need them more than I will._ " Then she suggested, " _Why not give them to your friend's mother? She'd love to see you._ "

I nodded and made my way to the hospital. My mother was at the reception, sorting files out. She brushed her light blonde hair over her ear and saw me with her sapphire blue eyes.

She smiled, "Hello, Ellie. Surprise seeing you here."

"Hey, Mum." I greeted, "Is Ms. Minamino accepting vistors at this time?"

Mum nodded, "She is." Then she asked, "Would you like to see her?"

I nodded and she lead me to hospital room #306. Inside a beautiful woman with black hair was laying in the hospital bed. Shiori Minamino. Shuichi's mother.

I entered the room and sat on the bedside chair.

"Ms. Minamino? It's me, Ellie." I whispered gently.

She opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at me, "Ellie? Is that you?"

"Good evening, Ms. Minamino." I smiled, "I got you nadeshiko. Your favorite flower."

She smiled, as I put the bouquet into a bedside vase, "You're a sweetheart, Ellie. And, please, call me Shiori. We're friends."

"Has Shuichi seen you this morning?" I asked.

Shiori nodded, "Every morning, before school." She looked out the window and saw the sunset, "It's getting late. You better get home, honey."

"Okay." I nodded, "Get well soon, Shiori."

With that, I left the hospital and made my way back home.

"Ellie!" A voice shouted from behind me.

I turned to see it was Keiko. She looked winded.

"Keiko. Have you been running all evening?" I asked.

"Ellie. I have amazing news." Keiko stopped two feet from me, catching her breath, "It's Yusuke. He's coming back. Atsuko said his heart's beating again. Yusuke's alive!"

She threw her arms around me. Tears running down her face. I hugged Keiko back. I looked up to the sky to see two figures floating above us. They were Yusuke and the girl in the kimono.

A small smile grew on my face, "Thank you."


End file.
